Songs I wrote thinking of Twilight
by Ember Sage
Summary: This is a collection I wrote thinking of the Twilight series and its characters. Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever songfic! Thanks for reading! :D**

p.s. No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. :(

_**Wish you were here**_

When I close my eyes

I can still see you smile

Open again

and you're gone

Alone it seems

I am for now

Never again

to see you

I wish you were here

To wipe away my tears

To hold me

And tell me it's alright

I cry myself to sleep

Every night

Thinking of you

And sweet memories

I blame myself

Thinking of every possible way

I could've saved you

But now you're gone and

I wish you were here

To wipe away my tears

To hold me

And tell me it's alright

Sometimes I see you

Still standing by me

Alive and well

It seems

But then I realize

These are just my memories

I shurt my eyes

Wishing to go back to those days and

I wish you were here

To wipe away my tears

To hold me

And tell me it's alright.

Wish you were…. Wish you were…. Wish you were here.

**Well, do you like it? Please review to tell me! Please no flames though! :D I've never done a song-fic before, so this is a first. Please excuse me for this reason if it's not very good. :( Sorry I haven't updated anything lately! I haven't had any inspiration, and I've been busy busy busy to boot. So that's why. I had a lot of inspiration for this one day after I had read a couple of fan-fics about character death on this website. Most made me tear up. It could be for any character, but the ones I had in mind when I was writing this were Alice and Jasper. I know some of the actions expressed in this were human, (crying, sleeping, etc. etc.) but I based this on Alice's perspective as a vampire. So I apologize for any confusion. Sorry for the obnoxiously long author's note, but thank you to all of those that are actually reading this. I hope to update again as soon as I can, so keep an eye out for any new stuff! Once again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-Ember**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I did decide to continue this little song collection. This is a little angsty for a what I usually write, but it doesn't have to be. It could be perceived as a song about suicide, but I didn't write it like that. I made it more for a girl (or guy) who has loved (or liked) someone so much, and then they break your heart. It's dedicated to all those people who have had their hearts broken... stay strong guys!! (including Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Leah, even Tanya, etc... basically the poor people in Twilight who got rejected, even if all you fans (including myself) don't like them) Btw, sorry so much for the extremely long author note! Please review when you're done and enjoy! :D**

**-Ember**

P.S. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. :(

**Warning: Angst!! **

**The Crime (Dead girl's song)**

I passed you in the hall

I smiled

You didn't even see me

The next day I saw you

Eating lunch

With the new girl

Laughing, smiling

You broke my heart

And now I'm dead

My heart has stopped

And I let you commit the crime

I curled my hair

The next day

To try and get

You to notice me

but you don't

You broke my heart

And now I'm dead

My heart has stopped

And I let you commit the crime

There you were

With your friends

Smiling, laughing

Each time I saw you

I fell in love a little more

And it hurt even worse when

You broke my heart

And now I'm dead

My heart has stopped

And I let you commit the crime

So I gotta get revived

Tell myself I'm a good person

That you're not worth it

All because

You broke my heart

And now I'm dead

My heart has stopped

And I let you commit the crime.

So what do you think?? I really do value all your guys' opinons!! What idiot wouldn't?? Lol, just kidding. But I do listen to your opinions and they do influence my writing, so ya. Thanks so much for reading (and reviewing!) :D

-Ember


	3. Chapter 3

**This is another angsty song about rejection basically. I guess it's also kind of about understanding the consequences of standing someone up (or something like that) and how it's going to affect you and the other person. I wrote this thinking of Sam's and Leah's relationship maybe right after Sam imprinted on Leah's second cousin Emily, so believe it or not it does have some connection to Twilight. ;) Enjoy and it would be awesome if you reviewed at the end so I knew what you thought of it!! :D**

**-Ember**

Stood up (and angry)

I wait on the front steps

All dressed up

Waiting for two hours

But you never show

It got dark

I gave up

Went inside

Now I'm all alone

Angry at you

Angry at me

For ever once thinking

That we could be

Now I'm in the dark

Streaked with tears

Singing this song

And this melody cause I'm

Angry at you

Angry at me

For ever once thinking

That we could be

I loved you

More than anyone

You made me believe

You loved me too

But you didn't

You loved you

And now I understand that

But I'm still

Angry at you

Angry at me

For ever once thinking

That we could be

Next time I'll be more cautious

Guarded and unsure

Because of you

And I hope you get that because I'm

Angry at you

Angry at me

For ever once thinking

That we could be

And I'm so

Angry at you

Angry at me

For ever once thinking

That we could be...

Did you like it?? Please review!! :D

-Ember


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea! Another update! Anyway, this is kind of my first country/cutsie song. All my other ones have been angsty. So that means I need your guys' opinions more than ever!! Anyway, I wrote this one thinking of Bella and Edward as an all-human couple, living in a small town (Forks), except their roles are kind of switched, because Edward has the truck! :D Anyway, I wrote this one dedicated to them, and my inspiration was Taylor Swift's music. So please review, and thanks for reading!**

P.S. I'm not sure if I have to do this every chapter... but I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, Alice and Jasper would have a lot more focus on them in the books! (Just my opinion!) Anyway, not S.M. :(

P.P.S. Every other verse/refrain is in bold, so you can differentiate between them. :D

**We Fell in Love**

The first time I met you, I was kinda shy

You didn't say much, so neither did I

I was new in town; you offered to show me around

**You were nervous; so was I**

**You told me you'd pick me up**

**I said mine is the yellow one with the picket fence**

When you came in your Chevy clunking down the street

My heart skipped a beat

I got up front

And we listened to the motor the whole way there

**We lived**

**We laughed**

**We kissed**

**We fell in love**

You took me for ice cream

I got it all on my cheeks

I blushed scarlet

You laughed, I liked the sound

**After we were done we went outside**

**Under the stars, twinkling above**

**No one but us around**

**We laughed and talked, I fell in love**

We lived

We laughed

We kissed

We fell in love

**You looked in my eyes**

**I looked in your emerald ones**

**Emerald; my new favorite color**

You leaned into me

I felt your breath on my lips

I liked the feeling

**We lived**

**We laughed**

**We kissed**

**We fell in love**

Two years later we were graduating

Black hats dotted the sky

I looked to you and smiled

**You hugged me and got down on one knee**

**You proposed to me that day**

**I cried and said yes**

We lived

We laughed

We kissed

We fell in love

**Three months later was a wedding**

**Me in white, you waiting for me**

**Me on my father's arm**

I now pronounce you…

The only words I heard that day

But still a sweet memory

**We lived**

**We laughed**

**We kissed**

**We fell in love**

And here we are; still in love

Still in this small town we call home

I'm not new anymore

**We're gonna be here for a long time still**

**Raising our babies, teaching them things**

**Loving each other forever**

I learned a lesson from all this

You can find love in the places you'll never expect

And never be surprised by it

**We lived**

**We laughed**

**We kissed**

**We fell in love.**

So... whatdya think?? Please review!! Thanks for reading!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here's another song! You gotta tell me if it's at all suckish though, cause it might be. I wrote this one just thinking of Bella maybe was feeling the first day of school, or any of the human characters were thinking at all during the series. Sorry, I haven't had many good ideas lately. :( I'm running dry, so it would be great if I could get a review or too to inspire me!! :D You guys rock!! :D**

-Ember

p.s. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight, no matter how many times I wish I did on the tootsie pop wrapper thing. :(

**Fitting in**

Is harder than it looks

Paranoid about what others think

That's the way it goes

Picked last for teams

Left out at lunch

Always on the edge

**Life is so much easier**

**When you forget bout what they think**

**Turn away from hostile stares**

**Move away from the brink**

You try and make a joke

But no one even laughs

You forget about yourself

Trying to be one of them

**Life is so much easier**

**When you forget bout what they think**

**Turn away from hostile stares**

**Move away from the brink**

Fitting in

Might not be so wise

If in the heartless process

You plot other's demise

**Life is so much easier**

**When you forget bout what they think**

**Turn away from hostile stares**

**Move away from the brink**

The best way

To fit in

Is to just be you

And forget about the lies

**Life is so much easier**

**When you forget bout what they think**

**Turn away from hostile stares**

**Move away from the brink.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not SM.**

Sometimes I wonder

What life is all about

Is it about the journey

Or all about the past?

What should we care about

And what should we forget

What should we believe

About the people we have met

The answer came to me

On a day like any other

The answer is not to worry

But just to love and live

Don't worry bout the future

Or try and change the past

Just put it all behind you

And live and learn that

Life is worth living

If you're loving someone else

Look forward to tomorrow

And think fondly of the past

The answer is to be yourself

And let yourself be loved

Never try and perfect mistakes

But learn to let them be

The only way that we ever be truly happy

Is when we are the presence

Of those we love

Friends and families and lovers

Life is worth living

If you're loving someone else

Look forward to tomorrow

And think fondly of the past

Love until it hurts

Love until you bleed

Love requires sacrifice

Even if it means to leave

because

Life is worth living

If you're loving someone else

Look forward to tomorrow

And think fondly of the past

I think I've finally realized

The true meaning of life

Just forget your troubles

And abandon heavy strife

Life is worth living

If you're loving someone else

Look forward to tomorrow

And think fondly of the past

Life is worth living

If you're loving someone else

Look forward to tomorrow

And think fondly of the past

Life is worth living…

Life is worth living…

If you're loving… someone else.

**This is one of my longer songs. I know I have not updated this for a while, but I have been really busy with The Call and various one-shots, so I apologize. I am also beginning to write my novel, so I have that to work on too. I apologize for that, and I hope you liked it! (In otherwise, please, please review so I know if it sucked and I should immediately remove it before I embarass myself too much.) I based this story on maybe Bella's POV combined with Edwards (especially one of the versus, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out). Please review, and thanks for reading! :D**

**-Ember**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not S.M.**

Did you know

That everytime you speak

I fall more in love with you?

Did you know

That everytime you smile

I want to kiss you?

Did you know

That I've been in love with you

For a while now?

Did you know

That everytime you're yourself

I want to be as good as you?

Did you know that everytime

I see you with her

My heart breaks a little more?

Did you know

That you make living

Worthwhile?

Did you know

That I'm tired

Of watching you love someone else?

I've loved you

Through it all

When you were a no one

When you were in pain

When you were all alone

Did you know

That I've tried to not love with you

And it just about killed me doing so?

Did you know

That when I watch you laugh

It makes me laugh too?

Did you know

That watching you help others

Makes me want to be a better person?

Did you know that

Everytime I talk to you

My heart starts to race

You probably didn't notice

How nervous I got

Everytime you talked to me

You probably didn't notice

That it kills me to pretend not to be in love with you

And now I'm dying inside

Did you know

That I've been in love with you

For a while now?

Did you know

That I never really lived

Until I met you

Did you know

That I never really loved

Until I talked to you

You probably didn't notice

Or maybe didn't care

That I love you

Did you know

That I've been in love with you

For a while now?

Did you know

That I've tried to love other guys

But everytime I looked in their eyes, all I saw was you?

Did you know

That I like to get up in the morning now

Just to see you

Did you know

That I've been in love with you

For a while

Forever.

**I wrote this paticular song/poem with Leah in mind. I was thinking of the time for her after Sam had gotten together with Emily, and how she must have been feeling. I wrote this intending it to be more of a painful ballad than an angry hate song. I hope you like it, and please tell me if it sucked. :D**

**-Ember**


End file.
